family ties
by justforalaugh
Summary: Mutant X get a new member of the team
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mutant X get a new member.

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x ect.

Rating: K+ to be safe

Notes: I'm new to this so please review and help me improve!!

"get off her, she's done nothing, leave her alone." Emma watched as her baby sister was dragged away. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

The little girl in front of Eckhart had brown hair and brown eye. So different from her sister. The girl was crying softly, almost calmly. The three men carried her away.

Emma sat up, cold sweat ran down her face. She got up feeling that there was little if any chance of more sleep tonight. She walked out of her room towards the kitchen. Arriving she got a glass and filled it with cold clear water. Emma drank it, refilled and drank again.

The dreams, memories were getting worse, more real, more painful.

Brennan watched Emma. He smiled, she looked so innocent, like an angle. Brennan walked over in a sudden fit of confidence. Emma looked up, she smiled. Emma couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be with at this moment. He had a calming effect on her. Sort of like, sort of like what? Nothing was like Brennan and Brennan wasn't like anything. Brennan placed his arms round hers, holding her close, hoping to comfort her.

"Hey, any reason you're up at 3am?"

"I had a bad dream, a bad memory of my...my...baby sis" Emma let go then, the tears came , slowly then quickly and finally she fell asleep.

Adam smiled "long time no see, Lexa."

"Nice to see you too. Look I know things haven't been exactly great between you and the Dominion lately"

That was the understatement of the year Adam thought but he just smiled back.

"Now as a little umm go between the Dominion want me, knowing you as I do, to come and help Mutant X out for a while" Lexa finished her speech. She didn't like the idea of moving but it would offer her a chance to find her brother.

"When do you arrive" Adam knew there was no way to stop this from happening. He'd just have to hope for the best.

Lexa smiled "as soon as you can pick me up from 39th."

"Get off me" the girl screamed. The three men holding her went flying of her.

"You're progressing well" a man in a white over coat said. He smiled the pencil he was holding was too much of a temptation for her.

"Nice pencil" three seconds later he was dead. Five more and she was facing Troy, or Leo or who ever he was. He seemed to change so often now days. Troy offered his hand to the little girl. Despite his outward hate he still had a caring heart. The girl had been through more that him and she was what 8-9 years old. He felt obliged to protect her.

The new member of the team stood in front of Mutant X. She could alter light and worked for the Dominion, that's all they'd been told. Jesse looked the brown haired women up and down; she would be a valuable team member, if she could be trusted.

Brennan viewed the woman in front of her. Already she'd seen off his charm, wit and ego, by completely ignoring him on the way here.

Shalimar felt like a helpless kitten. Not something she was use to. Her pride was being subjected to a new member, trustworthy or not, Shalimar wasn't leaving her alone for one minute.

Emma surveyed the woman. She had a lot of pain. But as long as she felt included she would be trustworthy. What amazing Emma more was her team-mates. Awww how she loved them and how their minds worked against Adam.

Lexa returned the cold stares and and equalled them. This was gonna be interesting.

Please review, I'm new to this so any help would be appreciated. Thank


	2. Chapter 2

Please review, I'm new to this so any help would be appreciated. Thank

3 weeks later

Emma sat mediating, the soft music was lulling her to her inner garden away from the pain and distrust of Sanctuary. Every since Lexa had arrived Brennan had been getting extremely protective over her. Not letting her stay behind on missions if the only other person was Lexa was just one example. Emma knew why, Brennan felt he needed to protect, he couldn't protect Jesse; Shailmar had that covered. And Shal herself, she'd die rather than have anyone look after her. So it was Emma who got the full one big brother act. Not that she minded the fuss he made of her or the alone time but still.

"EMMA!!"

Emma heard the cry, and wondered what she'd done now. Sighing she got up and made her way to the Dojo, relying on the strong waves emotion to guide her.

"Hey" Shal said while dodging a kick from Lexa.

Emma smiled back

"EMMA!! COME TO THE LAB NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emma went not sure of what was going. When she arrived, she saw the three men bent over the computer screen. All with the same look of panic, and fear on their faces.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Emma you need to go away for awhile, I've made arrangements for you to visit Michelle in the under ground for a couple of days." Adam tried a weak smile but it failed.

"Why, what's wrong with me" Emma was getting worried.

"Just pack you're bags for a couple of days stay and rest. Everything will be fine when you get back." Jesse smile was more convinsing. As he lead her off to help her pack.

"Adam we should have told her that her powers are mutating and thats why she's getting thses dreams. She neededs to know that her sister is trying to connect with her."

"No Brennan she doesn't and neither does Shal or Lexa." Adam said in that's-the-end-of-the-matter way.

Don't worry nothing bad's going to happen to Emma, or will it? (evil laugh) I just needed her out of the way so that Brother's Keeper could happen. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle's new home was beautiful. It was a two bedroom modern flat in the middle of the city, right next door to the mall. Emma and Michelle had spent most of their time in each other's company catching up any gossip. The main topic that kept coming up was males and Emma and Michelle's problem with finding half decent ones.

"Well as I see it what we both need is a trip to a new club. With no-one we know there or near to drag us back to reality. You can do your telempathy thingy and I'll check the mobile for texts from the wife." this sent both females into streams of laughter. Oh it felt good to not have to worry about the GSA or Gabriel. Emma thought.

"If that's what the doctor ordered." Emma was cut short by Brennan's voice over the comlink.

"Emma, sorry 'bout the short notice but I, we need you here now. Shalimar's already on her way to pick you up."

Emma sighed, "guess that cure will just have to wait a little longer." She moved towards the spare room and began to start packing.

Shalimar thought about how much Emma would be able to tell from her emotions. Would she feel the sorrow? It hadn't been her brother and she hadn't killed Leo, but the way Lexa acted around him, made Leo sort of her brother too. Lexa hadn't been with the team that long but still Shalimar had to admit Lexa was part of the team now and she was diffidently making connection with the rest of the team. Especial now that Shalimar came to think about it, Jesse. Humm. Shalimar's mind continued to puzzle over tat one when she arrived at Michelle's address.

The redhead was standing with her suitcase hugging and laughing with the women next to her. Shalimar smiled to herself, even though Michelle had tried to kill Emma, the young women had forgiven her and even saved her life.

Dragging her suitcase which had suddenly got seriously heavy; Emma made her way to the Mustang. Smiling she hugged Shal, put her bag in th boot and they headed for home.

The wave of sorrow, anger, guilt and relief hit Emma the second she got into Sanctuary. Th next second, Brennan hit her. He picked her up and carried her screaming to the living area. Brennan wasn't sure whether his attempt at sidetracking Emma from reading the team had worked or not but it had made the whole team, even Lexa laugh histrionically, as Emma was carried in screaming, laughing and kicking and deposited onto a sofa, by Brennan. Who then pretended to sit on her.

All the noise brought Adam out of his lab to find a very amusing sight. Jesse was cuddling Lexa who seemed to be cuddling back. Shalimar was laughing so hard she was crying and Brennan was sitting on a newly arrived Emma.

"I don't know, I leave you lot alone for five minutes and this happens. Dear me" Adam shock his head in a I don't approve manner. Smiled and turned to leave. As he walked away he called "Now bedtime in 10 minutes all of you." Laughter erupted behind him and someone called "But dad"

Emma sat up, her alarm clock ringing, she got up and tried to open the door. It was wouldn't move. Emma tried to remember whether or not there was anything outside the door, no nothing that she could remember. Pushing harder she felt the door give way just a little bit then more and finally. Bang Emma fell over what had been blocking the door, Brennan.

Brennan jumped with a start. He hadn't meant to fall asleep outside her door it just had happened. He smiled, Emma was sprawled on top of him with a look of complete and utter shock. Brennan began to laugh.

"That's not funny Brennan I could have got seriously hurt you know."

"Oh I'm sorry Em, now why are you getting up at" Brennan checked his watch "1 in the morning?"

"I could ask you what you're doing sleeping outside my room at 1 in the morning, but I didn't." Emma began to pout and stood up. What business was it of his if she wanted to get up at 1??

"Aww OK, but if you do have something to do will you let me help?" It was Brennan's turn to pout. How dare he use that face on her, he knew that she couldn't resist that lost puppy dog eyes.

"Very well come on" Emma pulled him up and they made their way to the computers.

Only one of the computers was working as the other as Jesse had put it was "requiring a minor adjustment" meaning it needed a complete overhaul. Brenan sat down and pull Emma onto his lap.

"So what we looking for?"

"We are looking for any record of a Emily deLauro, 15 years of age and one hell of a temper last I heard." Brennan shifted slightly. He knew that Leo had been hiding Emily and knew that Adam was working on a location. Emma sensed his discomfirt and leaned close and wispered.

"Mr Mulwary if there is anything you would like to inform me of now I suggest you do it 'cos otherwise." Emma made a small pink wave at the top of her head. Brennan gave in it was no use she was too powerful.

"OK you want to why we sent you to Michelle and what went on while you were away and why I know that your baby sis isn't all sweet and innocent?"

"Yes!"

Brennan took Emma's hand and lead her to his room and began to explain.

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Please help!!! I need suggestions on how this story should go thanks!

It had been 3 days, 3 long empty days, days without Emma. The team had been on countless pick ups and wild goose hunts. Some relating to the dominion and others to their own personal tasks. But none had included Emma.

Emma was alone in her room, trying to stop the endless tears that had been streaming down her face. Despite not leaving her, and therefore not eating she had drunk form the bathroom tap and slept. Her little sister was out there, and from the dreams she was sending Emma, she was scared. So scared that she didn't recognise Emma when Emma tried to reach out in her dreams.

It was her fault, she'd let them take, she'd let them do God knows what to her baby sister. Emma had accessed Adam's files from the GSA, the last pictures of her sister were of a bruised and cut 8 year old girl, hair cut short and a look of complete terror on her face. Lexa had come into her room on the first day, presuming that they shared something. Some sort of link because their charges had. Lexa hadn't helped, she'd made things worse. Leo or Troy had told Lexa some of the things they did to him, Emma could only guess at what they had done to Emily.

Lexa was curled up with Jesse, she'd lost her brother and possible her boyfriend's sister. She felt so responsible, God she thought mutant X was changing her, one she was feeling guilty, two she was becoming attached to people and three she was trusting people, seriously this was scary.

She looked up at Jesse. "Do you think Emma will ever come out of her room?"

"She will just give her time" Jesse didn't believe his own roads. OK so she'd had locked herself away before but she'd come out for food at least. But not this time, this time it was her feelings she was fighting.

Shalimar entered, she looked tried, she replaced Emma in the lab, helping Adam, not that was as patience but she was a quick study at least. "Have either of you seen Emma today?" Shal knew the answer already.

"No, but I'm gonna, she has to eat something. Even if I have to shove it down her bloody throat!" Brennan exploded into the room. They all whipped round to see him standing there sweat dipping down his body. He'd been exercising almost continuously for the last three hours. He could feel Emma's pain but couldn't help her and it was killing him.

Shalimar saw this and hugged him. Her pack was being torn apart, she had to stop this now. If there was some way to find Emily then maybe Emma would relax and let one of them in. Shal rushed off to find Adam.

Brennan turned and left retreating to the kitchen and from there down the passage to Emma's room. Leaving Jesse and Lexa alone.

"I'm sorry" Jesse looked down at Lexa

"For what?"

"For ripping you're family apart, with mine. If I hadn't of gone after my brother then Emily wouldn't of been able to connect with Emma"

Jesse kissed Lexa's forehead. "From what Adam said, Emily is as powerful as Emma is. She would have found her sooner or later." He kissed her again.

Brennan, knocked on the door. No response, so either she was asleep or just not answering. Pushing the door open he saw her, or what resembled her. The girl on the floor was pale, her face was wet and she was wearing a strap top and short despite the lack of heat. Brennan placed the tray on the side and walked over to her.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen you in awhile. Now stop crying and eat something" Brennan tried to remain calm and positive, he knew that any negative feeling would probably kill Emma right now.

Emma looked up, she really didn't need this right now. "I'm fine Brennan, I'm not hungry so you can take the food on the way out too." She attempted a weak smile before collapsing into a fresh wave of tears. Brennan got up and took one of the blankets from the bed and draped it round her. He then pulled her head to his chest and let her cry. At one point she began screaming and kicking but he let her. Shal had come into the room then, but seeing that Brennan was with her she left quietly. Emma needed to do this, she needed to grieve not for her dead sister, for Emily was still alive but for the years she had spent being happy while Emily had played lab rat to the GSA.

At midnight, Emma finally settled down. Brennan lifted her and placed her in her bed and then draw up a chair and watched her sleep.

Jesse knocked on the door. Pushing it open he found Brennan asleep in a chair and Emma sleeping in her bed. Walking over to Brennan he genitally shock the man awake before pointing to the door and indicating the need for talk.

"Bren, Adam found a small house, not too far from here were Leo was staying a coulp of days before." Jesse trai;ed off

"And he thinks that Emily might be there?" Brennan was now fully awake.

"Yer, he though that Emma might not be up to it but you"

"I'm staying with Emma, and she is up to it or well she needs to go, she to get out" Brennan cut him short.

After waking Emma, Brennan had had a long drawn out arguments with every member of the team, even Emma over his dissension to let Emma go. Adam, said that it was too dangerous for her as she was emotionally and mental weak. Lexa said it had nearly killed her to see her brother again and it hadn't been 9 years. Jesse said that Emma was too weak after not eating and Shal agreed with him. However Emma, Emma had said that she felt that it would be fairer on Emily if she didn't go, if Emily didn't she her again. To this Brennan pointed out that Emily had reached out Emma so she had to mean something th the girl right?

Finally though, he'd managed to get every in the Helix and ready for the off. Emma sat at the back away from the rest of the group.

Landing they saw a small house with a willow tree out side and shash windows.

"Your brother had good taste in houses" Shal remarked. She liked the wood "Great place for hunting"

"Yer Leo always loved the outdoors. The freedom it allowed him." A smile crossed her lips.

Emma was glad of the warm happiness coming from the two women, otherwise the pain and sorrow of the place would have overwhelmed her. She moved closer to Brennan for emotional and physical support.

Brennan kicked the door in and instantly the five found themselves swimming in a pool, them facing fire, darkness, loneliness and death. They all screamed. Then Emma began to sing.

"Hush little baby don't you cry, sisi gonna sing you a lullaby. Hush little baby don't say a word, sisi gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird won't sing, sisi gonna buy you a diamond ring."

A small sob was heard and then they all found themselves back in the hallway. Still singing Emma climbed the stairs holding onto Brennan's hand as she did so. Walking to the end room she pushed the door open, and gasped.

R&R please thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan pushed past her moving between her and the room. Inside the room was a bed, a wardrobe, a dolls house and a young girl. She was sitting on the bed, her brown hair was plaited and her brown eyes were shining. But it wasn't that, that had made Emma gasp, it was the writing on the walls and the ceiling. It was every where. And all in blood. The girl moved off the bed.

"I warned you. I made you feel your fears to keep you away. But you came anyway. Why?" the girl Brennan knew was 15 and she had the power to kill them instantly but something, something had stopped her.

"We, I came because you called me here. You sent me those memories" Emma was crying, this was her sister, the girl she'd fought so hard to protect. The girl that had hidden so many times only to be found by her. Emma felt so helpless, Emily had hidden for one last time somewhere where Emma couldn't go.

"I sent them to you because you were forgetting Emma. You were beginning to trust, beginning to forget about me." at this more writing appeared on the wall.

"I didn't forget about you. How could I? We went through hell together and came out. You would make light when there wasn't any just so I wouldn't be afraid." Emma was walking over to the girl, with every step Emily was getting paler. "You fought back when I couldn't, you told me it would be alright, when I should of told you, Emily stop this let go."

"I can't, it's the only thing I have left."

"You have me" with this Emma formed a ball of love, happiness and comfort. Emily tried to run tried to get away from the strange feelings. She'd lived alone for 9 years, being aware of everyone's feelings, feeling their love and joy but mostly their pain. Leo had had so much pain in him and he had been her only real connection to the outside. The blood on the wall was hers, every emotion was written there in her blood, a lasting reminder. She couldn't let go of the pain, it was the one constant in her life. The one thing that had never left her.

Emma sensed Emily's confusion, her longing to let go but the fear of world beyond. "Its OK, you're safe, I won't let anything hurt you again."

Emily knew that her sister was telling her the truth. Her powers allowed her to see that. She also saw how the man who had been standing next to Emma cared for Emma and won't let anyone hurt her and that same for the now almost grand gathering that had appeared at the door. They all loved and cared for each other.

Emma saw rather than sensed her little sister give in. She crossed and held out her hand. "You want to come home?" Emma knew the answer and smiled.

3 months later

Emily had settled well into life at Sanctuary. She was having lessons from each member of the team, not that there was a timetable but it would just happen. Adam taught her science, Brennan english, Jesse maths, Lexa french, Shalimar P.E. And Emma taught her sister how to be a little sister.

Adam woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, what a wonderful smell he thought. He sat up in his bed, he was the one who always cooked breakfast, and he certainly didn't get woken up by the smell. Dressing quickly he almost ran to the kitchen.

Jesse stomach growled. It smelt food and wanted some. Lexa giggled "your stomach is like a bottomless pit." she laughed again as Jesse sat up looked at her and began to tickle her.

"You may want to rethink that one"

Over the other side of Sanctuary Emma was already up and dressed and trying to persuade a reluctant Brennan that 9 really wasn't too early at all.

"Emma get off me"

"No, come on" she gave another pull at his arm "You know I could just make you feel like getting up?" Brennan reacted so fast that she barely had time to move out the way before she got run over by him. If there was one thing Brennan could not stand it was Emma using her powers on him.

Shalimar smiled she'd agreed to not wake everyone up as long as she was there to supervise. Mind dew not that there was any fear that anything could go wrong. After being brought back to Sanctuary Adam had classified Emily as a telepath, empath and telekinetic. This mixed with her newly found mischievous side had created several extremely amusing situations this being one of them. Emily was sat reading a book while eggs, toast and bacon cooked themselves behind her.

Adam rushed in "Oh thank God I thought one of the team was trying to cook breakfast."

"I am just not with my hands. Don't worry Shalimar said she'd help if things went wrong."

"I'm sure she will, just don't let her cook anything that is a) easily burned b) easily poisoned or c) easily broken" Adam smiled and winked at Emily. She laughed.

"I only did that once Adam, and as for complainants about food poisoning, I've had zero so there" At this she stuck her tongue out.

Jesse and Lexa walked in smiling "Umm food" Jesse closed his eyes and sat down next to Shailmar. Lexa said her good mornings and got a cup of coffee. On her way back to the table she was nearly knocked off her feet by Brennan carrying Emma under his arms.

"That will teach you to use your powers on me!" Brennan said depositing her next to Emily.

Emily looked at her sister and smiled then they both bust out laughing as a jug of water tipped its self over him. Brennan shock himself and muttered "One Emma was enough but two"

"Is unbelievable" They all chorused as their food made its way onto their plates.

fini.

I know its kind of a bad ending but hey. I hope you liked it.


End file.
